Vongola Internet
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: The Vongola Tenth, no-good Tsuna discovers internet... More like forced to... What's he gonna do with it? One-shot. Slight BL content. 6918 and 8059.


**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish, I don't own them...

**AN:** Been editing this for 3 days and I'm still lost... To hell with it. I'd rather be posting this than leave it there to collect dust bunnies I'm no smut writer, so I apologize for the fail-ness at the scenes... Please don't flame me xDD Constructive criticisms appreciated though =3

**Warning:** Contains slight mentions of BL content. 6918 and 8059 (I adore this pairing xDD). Without further a due... *hides* Enjoy ^^'

* * *

One day, on a whim, Reborn had Tsuna buy a computer and wanted him to learn about the wonders of internet. "Maybe we can add a little knowledge to that empty brain of yours." The Arcobaleno with the yellow pacifier smirked. With that, he left the room, leaving the young mafia boss-in-training with a computer completed with internet access.

_Damn you, Reborn... I don't even know what to do with a computer..._ The brunette pondered while mindlessly clicking around the screen. Heaving a sigh, he wandered around and checked the browsing window and was a little surprised to find a '.com' saved in the history.

_What the hell... What kind of mafia has its own website? _Tsuna had that look on his face. Even with grades like his, he knew that mafias were supposed to be top secret, underground, or whatever, just not shown to public like this, especially not world wide. Nonetheless, he clicked it and sure enough, the Vongola family seal was there. There was so much to see. Some confidential parts required log in to view the family's in-depth details. But all in all, it was a rather friendly looking site. Tsuna's eyes twitched.

He wandered around the tabs until something caught his eye. 'Fan fiction'... _What's a fan fiction?_ The curios young boss decided to check it out.

"MukuHiba one-shot..." He read one of the titles silently. "What's a one-shot?" Curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to read it.

'"Kufufufu" The Mist Guardian chuckled slightly as he trailed his fingers down the prefect's body. "Hibari Kyoya..."

The said other struggled slightly and shivered under the illusionist's touch. Still glaring at the Kokuyo leader, the prefect tried to suppress a moan when the illusionist licked his right ear shell.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Kyoya?" the mischievous smirk clearly visible on the illusionist's face as he moved his hand lower down the abdomen of the younger male.

"Aaah!" The prefect let out a moan as the illusionist began caressing his-'

Tsuna's eyes widened and slowly backed away from the screen. _W-...what the hell? _He stared at the monitor in horror. _Hibari-san and Mukuro... They..._ He felt himself breaking into cold sweat and swallowing hard. What just happened? His head was spinning and he doesn't really seem to comprehend what he just read.

_No way... Definitely no way! _Tsuna shook his head. This is an illusion. Yes, it must be... _Because the both of them aren't ga-... _

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room burst open and a silver-haired teenager walked in. "Good morning, Juudaime!" The Italian greeted the young brunette enthusiastically.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Another voice came and Yamamoto appeared behind Gokudera.

"Tch, you didn't have to come along, you baseball idiot." Gokudera snickered. "I'm more than capable of helping the Tenth out."

Tsuna shifted a little, slightly panicked and confused. "Erm... Don't mean to sound rude but, why are Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto here?"

The Italian turned his attention back to the young mafia boss and offered an explanation. "I was on my way home and I met Reborn-san. He said you could need some help with the new computer, so I came." He smiled happily. "Though a certain baseball idiot happened to be there at the same time and followed me here." He added under his breath.

"I-I see..." The brunette smiled nervously and blocked the screen with his back on instinct as his two friends came closer, earning two confused looks in the process. _Damn it... I have to close the page..._ He tried shifting the mouse around, but to his dismay, he can't see where the 'X' button is.

Just when he thought he was a goner, the door burst open the second time and the three turned their attentions to the two toddlers running into the room.

"Tee... hee... hee..." There goes that annoying laugh of his. "Lambo-san arrives!" The cow baby jumped onto the table, just beside the computer, announcing his arrival. I-pin on the other hand, was on the ground panting. "Lambo! Candy! Give it back!" The little Chinese said quickly.

"Don't wanna." The young Bovino stuck his tongue out. Then he turned to find Tsuna still backing up on the computer. "Hmm... Whuzis?" The little cow immediately ran over and jumped on the keyboard, Tsuna moving away at the same time.

"Oi, stupid cow! Get away from the computer!" Gokudera yelled, getting ready to strangle the little monster.

The mischievous little cow ignored the bomber and jumped towards the mouse. Much to Tsuna's relief, Lambo managed to navigate away from the fan fiction page. But the horror continues as the little cow stumbled across the 'doujin' page. The words '8059' flashed on the screen and three teenagers stared at it blankly.

"8059? Is that some kind of code?" The swordsman scratched his head. "Sounds like fun though," smiling nonetheless, while Gokudera tried to translate the code in his mind. Tsuna, on the other hand, was just lost.

After being awed by the screen, or in the cow baby's mind, flashing pictures, the cow baby proceeded to keep clicking on the 'Next' button and images keep flashing by to the point that it was too fast for human eyes to see. I-pin jumped on the table and chased the little cow away. "Lambo! Spoil computer! Dame!"

The pictures on the screen stopped flashing and both the toddlers ran out of the room to continue with their game of chase.

Tsuna heaved a sigh and turned back to look at the computer. His jaw dropped the instant his brain got the message from what was showing on the screen.

'Yamamoto: "Gokudera..."

Gokudera: "Yamamoto... N-... ah!"

Yamamoto: "I'm putting it in..."

Gokudera: "Wai-... Ahh!"'

Tsuna stared at the screen in horror while Gokudera's eyes widened, expression unreadable. Yamamoto just cocked his head to a side to try and process the image.

All of a sudden, Tsuna could feel a murderous aura behind him. It sent shivers down his spine. If the Italian wasn't scary enough on a daily basis, he certainly is now.

He turned around instantly and tried to calm the Storm Guardian. "C-calm down... Gokudera-kun..." _Though I really can't say that, after seeing that... _He added mentally.

His words proved useless as the bomber drew out dynamites in both his hands, that aura still not dissipating anytime soon. "Please stand back, Juudaime." His voice deadly, "I'll erase this contraption from the surface of the earth!"

The young mafia boss squeaked as he tried to block the view of the dynamite expert from the screen. "W-wait, Gokudera-kun..." _At this rate, you'll be erasing my house from the earth along with it._

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself as the bomber got ready to throw the dynamites at the source of all evil.

The door to the room burst open the third time. "Ryohei! Here to the EXTREME!" A loud voice announced. Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"Ooh! Sawada! Octopus head! Yamamoto!" He greeted. Yamamoto turned and gave him a little smile, with that confused look still intact and turned back to study the picture on the screen. Tsuna gave a nervously little laugh and Gokudera was still lost in the world of all things evil, mumbling something about the world being twisted and wrong.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." A timid voice greeted and Kyoko appeared from behind her brother. Now Tsuna felt like crying. "K-Kyoko-chan! Why are you here? I mean..." He stuttered. _God, I can't let Kyoko-chan see that..._

"What's wrong, Sawada?" Ryohei approached the trio who were acting quite strangely, if he dare say so himself. Kyoko followed suit and approached the computer to see what the others were staring at.

"No, wait. Kyoko-chan...!" Tsuna was a little too late as the usually dense Kyoko (no offense whatsoever~) got the message almost immediately. Her face flushed almost instantly and Tsuna couldn't help but squeal inside. _She's so cute..._

"U-Um... Tsuna-kun... I just remembered something... I gotta go, so..." She was already backing towards the door.

"K-Kyoko-chan, it's not what it looks like..." By the time Tsuna managed to spat it out, the girl was already running out the door. _Great..._ _Now she'll think I'm a freak..._ _Kyoko-chan..._ He cried mentally.

"Whazzis?" Ryohei was still in the room, sticking his face closer to the screen. Apparently complicated drawings and words gave him headaches and he couldn't comprehend a slightest thing on the screen.

"Get lost, turf top!" Gokudera snapped.

"What's that?" Ryohei immediately lost his focus on the screen. "You wanna fight octopus-head?"

"Just right, stand there and I'll blow you and that thing away right now." Gokudera growled, lighting up his dynamites in the process.

"Bring it on, to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"W-wait... You both..." Tsuna was really lost. At times like these he wished that Reborn was here to shoot him with the Dying Will bullet. But in actual fact, it was all the Arcobaleno's fault to begin with.

Amidst all the chaos, Hibari suddenly appeared at his window sill. A figure jumped from Hibari's grasp and into the room. Lambo was practically tossed and landed flat on the ground. "Gotta... Stay... Calm..." and he's already bursting into tears. I-pin on the other hand, attached herself to Tsuna for dear life. Her Pinzu Time Bomb had already begun the countdown and Tsuna felt his soul almost leaving his body.

"Crowd on the streets again and I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari threatened before disappearing as quickly as he came.

So there it was. Ryohei burning up with excitement and yelling, "KYOKUGEN!!!" (as always), Gokudera threatening to destroy the house, Lambo wailing on the ground and I-pin about to explode, literally. Tsuna just wanted to shoot himself.

In the midst of the panic, Yamamoto laughed heartily. "Haha... Hey, that looks a lot like us, Gokudera," earning a glare from the agitated Italian.

"You just stay there. I'll send you to hell as soon as I'm done."

_No way... Why me? _Tsuna was already crying inside. _Damn you, REBORN!!!_

And explosives were heard from a distance where Reborn sat on the rooftop of Namimori Middle, sipping a cup of tea with a smirk on his face.

FINISHED!

* * *

*dodges another empty can* Now that that's out of the way, a little R&R? =3

If you wanna post a flame, how bout turning it into a nice little constructive criticism? I won't mind =) if it helps improve my writing, then by all means, hit me! Just don't kill me

Thanks for reading~ ^^


End file.
